Fu Xiaoli
Summary Fu Xiaoli is one of the Four Sages of the Shinryuu Temple and is one of the desperados of China. Due to breaking three of the Five Prohibitions, she was imprisoned, but later escaped and is now on the run from the temple being around by the Great Sage. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A, likely High 6-A Name: Fu Xiaoli, Taotie, Toutetsu of Shisen Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: Teenager Classification: Blazer Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, can use magic to boost her physical stats and create a barrier around herself, she can reduce an opponent's stamina with minor blows and cause them to faint with fatal blows whilst using her device in illusionary form, Expert Martial Artist (Xiaoli is a master of the Chinese martial arts which have a history of over 4000 years), Pseudo-Mass Manipulation (Taizan is a move where the user grips firmly to the ground and makes it seem like they become one with the ground gaining immense strength and stability from it, when Xiaoli used this against Stella she was capable of hitting with the full force of mountain Edelberg), Statistics Amplification (Kinkirou makes her able to ignore all survival instincts and give her a ten times boost in statistics), Conceptual Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Fu Xiaoli's ability is to manipulate the concept of "copies", which lets her replicate any ability she comes in contact with. While the copies do have slight differences she has also shown to be resistant to any ability she copies) |-|Copied Abilities= Air Manipulation (Copied the ability to control winds from an unknown person), Ice Manipulation, Duplication, Regeneration, Shapeshifting, Absolute Zero (Copied Yoshikazu Kiba's magic), Poison Manipulation (Copied Lamberd Larp's magic), Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Dragon), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration, Fear Manipulation, Passive Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Attractive force), Existence Erasure, Plasma Manipulation, Flight (Copied Stella Vermillion's magic) |-|Desperado= Acausality (Type 4. All desperados exist beyond the fate of the world, completely transcending it. Through this Desperados ignore their restrictions from fate, Amane Shinomiya's Nameless Glory and even The Prime Minister who can see the fate of the entire world could not see anything about their fate or future), Fate Manipulation (As beings who have transcended the fate of the world, Desperados are the only ones capable of changing their own fate and the fate of the world around them, furthermore anyone who decides to challenge a desperado sees the end of their fate and all of their beliefs negative beliefs become reality. Due to being transcendent of Fate and Causality their gravitational pull of fate and causality ends up swallowing the will and fate of everyone around them), Causality Manipulation (Desperados are capable of forcing effects on people by just willing it), Death Manipulation (Desperados are capable of killing other people just by willing it, furthermore people become fated to die the moment they challenge a desperado), Statistics Amplification and Empowerment (The amount of magic a person possesses is linked to their fate and impossible to change, however, Desperados are capable of changing their magic capacity increasing it to levels even beyond A-Rank students), Aura (The fate of desperados when they are showing bloodlust can be felt and that fate spells "death" and makes people experience their death in detail), Fear Manipulation (Her aura passively causes people around her to have extreme fear), Willpower Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation (All Desperados can make opponents experience extreme fear, paralyze them, make them lose their will to fight and alter their senses with their presence alone), Resistance to all desperado abilities (Can only be affected by stronger desperados) Attack Potency: At least Continent level+, likely Multi-Continent level (Edelweiss stated, Fu Xiaoli was capable of taking her life) Speed: At least FTL (Comparable to Stella) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Ikki stated it would have been possible for Stella to lift Big Baby), likely far higher (With Taizan her weight became that of mountain Edelberg) Striking Strength: At least Continent Class, likely Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level+, likely Multi-Continent level (Could tank Katharterio Salamandra effortlessly) Stamina: Extremely High (Seemed unbothered by the conditions of Edelberg and is the closest person to the God of War league, a tournament where people have to be ready at all times even in their sleep) Range: Normal melee range up to several kilometers with abilities Standard Equipment: Her device, Banki, which takes the form of 2 Indigo Blue gauntlets Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is the youngest person ever to get so close to the God of War title. One of the most skilled prodigies in the series capable of fighting people way faster than her with pure skill. Mastered China's 4000 years of martial arts at a very young age) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Desperado='Desperado:' Fu Xiaoli is a being who has transcended the fate of the world, as such she can ignore limits set to her by fate and control her own fate and the fate of the world around her. Furthermore like all Desperados she possesses an aura which can instantly induce fear, manipulate the perception or even paralyze any foe at will besides passively making people feel their own death in the fate of desperados. |-|Blazer Abilities= Copy Manipulation: Stella theorized that Xiaoli can manipulate the concept of "Copies", which lets her replicate the abilities of others. Xiaoli can replicate the magical abilities of other Blazers and appears to gains resistance to them as well. |-|Martial Arts= Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Xiaoli is an undisputed master of Shishou, the martial art of the Shinryuu Temple closest to the God of War. She has a multitude of techniques that has both offense and defense, able to contend with some of the strongest Blazers such as Kiba, Raab, and Stella. *'Seiryuu Type: Ryuusui' (青龍形・流水, Azure Dragon Type: Flowing Water): A technique, where the user dodges the opponents' attacks with minimal movements similar to flowing water. *'Suzaku Type: Tenku' (朱雀形・天空, Vermillion Bird Type: Sky Soaring): A technique, where the user takes a crouch stance and kicks the ground with enough force to launch them towards the opponent. It makes it look like the user is soaring. *'Genbu Type: Taizan' (玄武形・大山, Black Tortoise Type: Large Mountain): A technique, where the user holds their feet extremely firmly to the ground, increasing their physical strength, because of the support provided by the ground making the user similar to an unmovable mountain. *'Kirinkou' (麒麟功, Qilin Achievement): This is a secret technique that Xiaoli and the Great Sage are capable of using alone, where the user releases all their strength and magic, greatly increasing their power for a just short period. |-|Copied powers= Stella Vermillion *'Empress Dress:' Stella creates a dress made of flames that acts as an armor. This can also be used as an attack, due to its extreme heat. * Flame Veil: Using Dragon Breath's intense heat, Stella bends the light in the surroundings, allowing her to become invisible and create illusions. * Dragon Breath: Stella's Noble Art, mainly comprising of the ability to summon and control flames. This particular kind of flame carries some of the common properties of natural fire like radiant heat and light but does not immediately burn anything it touches. Stella uses Dragon Breath in both offense and defense, creating an invisible barrier that blocks incoming attacks, as well as extending the flames to attack any nearby foes. According to Stella, her Noble Art can reach temperatures as high as 3000°C. * Dragon Stomp: After raising her leg in the air, Stella brings her foot down on the floor with monstrous strength, destroying the ground and staggering her opponents for a short time. * Dragon's Nest: Stella stabs her blade into the ground and blasts it with Dragon Breath, melting the surroundings into a sea of magma. This technique only leaves a few pieces of land to act as footholds, and even these only last ten minutes before being melted, effectively putting a time limit on the fight. * Dragon Fang: Activated by igniting Lævateinnin flames, Stella creates a three meters long serpentine dragon clad in flames that can target its opponent. * Satan Fang: Activated by igniting Lævateinnin flames, Stella creates an enormous, seven-headed dragon clad in flames that lunges towards its target and rips them apart with its molten fangs. * Kalsariteo Salamandra: (lit. Purgatory Salamander): Stella's ultimate technique, Lævateinn transforms into a sword made from heat that has no physical body, and can reach a target more than a hundred meters away. * Bahamut Soul: Stella releases an immense whirlwind of fire from her body. This technique is actually merely the full-power release of magic power at one's upper ceiling of instantaneous output, akin to a loud shout, and something that anyone can use. The light released from Bahamut Soul is so bright that most people are blinded for 20 seconds after seeing it. * Dragon Spirit: (龍神附身) Stella's most powerful technique, which she learned from her training with Nene Saikyou. The technique gives Stella the abilities of a dragon. It was thought that Stella needed to stab herself to activate the technique, but this was proven unnecessary. The technique decreases in power over time. Lamberd Larp Poison Manipulation: An ability that allows the user to create and use all poisons in the world. Yoshikazu Kiba Ice Manipulation: Kiba's ability as a Blazer, is to manipulate ice, which is among the Nature Interference System. Mahyou Juuroujin (魔氷十狼陣, Demonic Ice Ten Wolves Formation): His noble art, where Kiba stabs the ground using his Shimotsuki, causing a white mist, which covers the area, then creates nine ice clones that can fight on their own. These can also be used to transform into ice shackles, trapping the opponent. Zeppyou Kassatsugeki (lit. Severing Ice Killing Strike): A stab, that instantly freezes anything that it touches into absolute zero. Unknown Wind Manipulation: Xiaoli has shown the ability to use winds which she has copied from an unknown user. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Gravity Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Poison Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Space Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Death Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Aura Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Teenagers